Light field projection displays may be used in many applications, including heads-up displays for automotive applications, heads-up displays for avionics application, augmented reality applications, virtual reality applications, and holographic display applications, among others. In many projection display applications, information (e.g., one or more annotations) is displayed to a user at a fixed focal length. Graphics processing units (GPUs) may be used to render such annotations.